For example separating a material such as a sediment is a common problem with the fermentation process with alcoholic beverages or even with mixing of non-alcoholic beverages or suspension in a container such as for example a bottle. Normally sediment is not allowed for and is not removed but is left to remain in the bottom of the bottle. The presence of sediment in a liquid can be unsightly (eg can cause a liquid to be cloudy) especially for consumers and for marketing promotion.
Furthermore sediment can also get in the way of drinking by being accidently remixed into the rest of the liquid. This sediment can reduce the volume of the beverage able to be stored and sold, so reducing potential profit. Sediment can be unsightly to potential purchasers and hinder the pleasure of drinking. There are also problems in the chemical industry and waste water (eg water or sewerage) industry where it is very important to remove selected impurities or solids from a treatment process which can be complicated and expensive.
In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
CN203524521 U relates to a thermonatrite collecting type purified boiled water container. The container comprises a container body with an inclined surface and a smooth inner bottom surface, a base hole and a thermonatrite collecting bottle below. A thermonatrite blocking device used for preventing thermonatrite deposited at the bottom of the thermonatrite collecting bottle from overflowing from the inside of the thermonatrite collecting bottle through the base hole and returning to the inside of the container body is arranged inside the thermonatrite collecting bottle. The thermonatrite in the boiled water inside the container body is precipitated on the inner bottom surface through natural precipitation, slides to the base hole along the inner bottom surface and enters the thermonatrite collecting bottle, under the action of the thermonatrite blocking device. The thermonatrite inside the thermonatrite collecting bottle cannot overflow from the thermonatrite collecting bottle or return to the inside of the container body, and therefore purified boiled water inside the container body is obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,478 A relates to devices for use in the chemical and brewing industry which have the function of clarifying liquids which have natively or otherwise a cloudiness or matter in suspension which after a time settle in the bottoms of the containers of the liquids. US2013056099 A1 relates to a sediment removal assembly for removal of sediment in a container. The assembly has a container seal for sealing an opening to the container. The container seal is formed with a seal body with a flow through passageway between opposite ends of the seal body, and a valve arrangement with a valve member normally spring biased to close said passageway. One end of said seal body is adapted to sealingly engage said container at an opening thereof to close the opening. The assembly also has a sediment reservoir adapted for removable sealing engagement with the opposite end of the seal body and in communication with the flow through passageway.
US2014366655 A1 relates to a sampler for sampling sediment suspended in fluid, the sampler including a container and a closure. The container includes an opening through which fluid can enter and be contained therein. The closure is associated with the opening of the container and includes a moveable part which on tipping or inversion of the sampler moves between an open and a closed position. In use in the open position the sample can enter the container through the opening and be contained therein, and in the closed position fluid in the container is substantially prevented from leaving the container.